utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kain
kain is an with a smooth middle-high range voice. Aside from singing, kain can also play the piano, trumpet and recorder and would often take on requests in his s. He also has uploaded a few instrumental covers, such as his trumpet & recorder cover of "Senbonzakura" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 02, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on December 18, 2013) # (Released on December 18, 2013) # (Released on January 01, 2014) # Occult Maiden (Released on December 18, 2013) }} Collaboration Units # Urarusukain (裏留守華音) with Urata and luz List of Covered Songs (2011.05.17) (Not in Mylist) # "orange" (2011.06.22) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) (2011.07.04) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Rate #0822) (2011.07.10) # "I love you I need you" (2011.08.03) # "crack" (2011.08.09) # "Pedal Heart" (2011.08.14) # "1925" (2011.09.04) # "orange" -remastered- (2011.09.07) # "Nee." (Hey.) (2011.09.19) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -Acoustic ver.- (2011.09.27) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) (2011.10.05) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Although Songs are Shapeless) feat. kain and Kanata (2011.11.22) # "rain stops, good-bye" -Trumpet ver.- (2011.11.25) # "Kasoukyoku" (Cremation Song) (2011.12.03) # "Little Traveler" feat. kain and Kanata (2011.12.14) # "from Y to Y" (2011.12.31) # "Kimi ga Suki" (I like you) (2012.01.15) # "Smiling" -Sweet Day Edition- feat. kain, Sutari, Duran, Hakuto, Kometa, Nagisatou, Ichika, Gajumaru, Mugicha, Atsuka, thin, Denki Unagi, Issa, Chiiko, Koo, Chicken, U5, Nato, Kuu and Influenza the kin (2012.02.14) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Rinchan and kain (2012.02.19) # "Inochi no Namae" (Name of Life) (2012.04.27) # "Kazemachi Hello World" feat. kain (chorus) and Sona (2012.05.19) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) -Arrange ver.- (2012.05.25) # "orange" -retake- (2012.06.23) # "Bokura no Let it Be" (Our Let it Be) feat. Fasora and kain (serifu) (2012.07.05) # "Nibyokan" (Two Seconds Span) (2012.07.14) # "Onaji Hanashi" (The Same Story) feat. Blank and kain (2012.07.24) # "Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kamisama" (Summer Days, Ghosts, and God) (2012.08.13) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-fluffy Woodland Girl) feat. luz, Amekaeru and kain (chorus) (2012.09.07) # "Umbrella" (2012.09.23) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.13) # "Mermaid" (2012.11.03) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkles) (2012.11.08) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Sales Girl) (2012.11.25) # "Kimi no Suki na Hon" (The Book You Like) (2012.12.29) # "Kibou no Uta" (The Song of Hope) feat. Itou Kashitarou, Ayaponzu＊ and kain (2013.01.01) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) feat. Hiiragi Yuka and kain (serifu) (2013.01.13) # "Gemini" feat. Eve and kain (2013.01.22) # "Snow Smile" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.01.29) # "Tegami" (Letter) -Piano ver.- feat. luz and kain (2013.02.08) # "MOON" feat. fair, Kaeru*, kain, Amatoo., Himawari Gren, Shino, Doopan and Chiyo (2013.02.23) # "Kazemachi Hello World" (2013.03.09) # "Sayonara Midnight" (Goodbye Midnight) (2013.03.15) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (Answer to Jealousy) feat. Hiiragi Yuka, luz and kain (serifu) (2013.03.17) # "Beniiro Borderline" (Crimson Coloured Borderline) (2013.03.28) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (Answer to Jealousy) (2013.04.13) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2013.05.12) # "Ima Chotto dake Wadai no Kami-sama" -spoken- (The God who is the topic a bit now) Hiiragi Yuka, luz, Urata and kain (2013.06.09) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (Crescent Moon) feat. Kogeinu and kain (2013.08.30) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Life Span and the Last Day) (2013.09.27) # "Shounen to Mahou no Robot" (The Boy and the Magical Robot) (2013.09.30) # "from Y to Y" -retake- (2013.12.10) # "Hikoukai Nisshi" (Private Log) (2013.12.10) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. luz and kain (2013.12.13) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki deshita" (I've Always Liked You) feat. Hiiragi Yuka and kain (2013.12.19) # "Mr.Music" feat. kain, KEISUKE, Panaman, Horohorochou, Rairu, Remyu and Ajikko(2013.12.28) # "World Lampshade" -Piano ver.- (2013.12.30) # "Terekakushi Shishunki" (Embarrassment-Concealing Adolescence) (2014.01.26) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (Confession Rival Declaration) (2014.02.19) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen Junai-ka" (First Love Academy Pure Love Department) feat. Urata, luz and kain (2014.03.05) # "Umi Yuri Kaiteitan" (Underwater Sea Lily Story) feat. Urata and kain (2014.03.26) # "Ghost Supplement - Masayume -" (2014.04.19) # "Pierrot" (2014.05.01) }} Songs on TmBox Gallery |Kain ai kotoba 27495079.png|kain as seen in his arrange cover of "Ai Kotoba" |eve kain gemini 33016114.png|Eve (left) and kain (right), as seen in their cover of "Gemini" |Kain blank same story.png|kain and Blank as seen in their cover of "Onaji Hanashi" |Kain TM.png|kain as seen on TmBox |Kain website.png|kain as seen on his website profile |Kain twitter.png|kain as seen on Twitter Illust. by haruka☆ |Kain RL twitter 1.png|kain as seen on Twitter |Kain RL twitter 2.png|kain as seen on Twitter |Kain RL twitter 3.png|kain as seen on Twitter }} Trivia * He is a . It is to the point where he has a list specifically for shotas in his Twitter lists.kain's Twitter shota list * The song that got him into VOCALOID was "from Y to Y".kain's cover of "from Y to Y" * He tends to be teased by his listeners, as well as other utaites, mainly by saying that he "smells", as Natsushiro Takaaki stated in his namahousou. * His height is 172cm.kain's profile on the Ikemen Voice Paradise 7 website External Links * Website * Twitter * TmBox